


Why don't you figure my heart out.

by EstherWeepingAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherWeepingAngel/pseuds/EstherWeepingAngel
Summary: .לילי מבינה שאולי היא לא באמת שונאת את ג'יימס





	Why don't you figure my heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> .אז כתבתי את זה כמתנת יום הולדת לחברה והחלטתי לפרסם את זה פה כי למה לא  
>  אני לא יודעת כמה אנשים באמת יקראו את זה כי אני חייבת להודות שנדיר שאני קוראת את הפיקים בעברית פה באתר, אבל מקווה שמי שכן יקרא יאהב את זה לול
> 
> אני לא רגילה לכתוב בעברית אז אני מקווה שהכתיבה שלי לא מוזרה מדי, רוב הזמן אני כותבת פאנפיקים באנגלית ככה שלכתוב את זה היה הרבה יותר מאתגר ממה שחשבתי.
> 
> תהנו :)

  כשלילי אוואנס עברה דרך חומת הברזל שהפרידה בין רציף תשע לעשר, הדבר הראשון שהרגישה היה הקלה, שהתחלפה מהר מאוד לחרדה. ההקלה הייתה על זה שהחודשיים בבילוי עם פטוניה והחבר החדש שלה נגמרו. החרדה הייתה מהידיעה שזאת תיהיה הפעם האחרונה שבה תעבור את המעבר הזה בתור תלמידה בהוגוורטס.   
זה היה מוזר, המהירות שבה שש שנות הלימוד האחרונות בהוגוורטס עברו. לפעמים הייתה נכנסת לפאניקה במחשבה על העתיד, שהיה מטושטש ולא ברור.נדמה היה שלכל המורים, לחברות ולהורים של לילי הייתה כבר דעה בנוגע למה תהיה בעתיד, בין אם זה היה הילאית, עובדת בכירה במשרד הקסמים, מורה בהוגוורטס או רופאה במקרה של ההורים שלה, שהאמינו שלזה היא נועדה מאז שנולדה, אבל ללילי לא היה מושג. המחשבה על כך שתצטרך לצאת לחיים האמיתיים הלחיצה אותה וגרמה לה להבין עד כמה החיים שלה הם בדיחה גרועה אחת גדולה.  
  
"היי, אוואנס!"   
  
לפחות תמיד היה מישהו אחד ברור בחייה. משהו שנהיה סוג של ברירת מחדל ביומיום שלה, כמו בורג במערכת שלא נעלם משהייתה בת אחת עשרה עד עכשיו ואולי לא ייעלם אף פעם. לצערה. היא תפסה את ידית המזוודה בהפגנתיות והחלה להשתחל בין מאות התלמידים שעמדו על הרציף הענקי, מנסה להעלם למרות שיערה האדום.  
  
"אוואנס! לילי, לאן את הולכת?"  
"מה אתה רוצה פוטר?"  
לילי אפילו לא הסתובבה כדי לוודא שג׳יימס פוטר אכן נמצא מאחוריה, ריח הבושם שלו כבר מילא את נחיריה. אם היה משהו שאפשר היה להגיד לזכותו של פוטר, זה שהיה לו ריח טוב.   
"אי אפשר פשוט להגיד לך שלום ולציין עד כמה התייפת במשך הקיץ?"   
"אתה בדרך כלל מחכה לאמצע הנסיעה כדי להודיע על זה."   
ג׳יימס החמיא לה פעמים כה רבות במשך השנים שהמילים שלו נהיו חלולות וריקות מכל משמעות. לילי שאלה את עצמה לפעמים אם הוא אי פעם באמת התכוון אליהן.   
"לא יכולתי לחכות. אנחנו גם יושבים באותו קרון השנה, אז חשבתי שכדאי להתחיל את מסע השכנועים מוקדם כדי להעלות את הסיכויים שלי והכל."   
  
לילי נעצרה והתסובבה בבת אחת, כמעט נתקלת בג׳יימס שהמשיך ללכת. "מה אמרת?"   
הפנים שלהם היו קרובים עכשיו, ולילי פתאום שמה לב לזה שהעיניים של ג׳יימס לא היו חומות כהות בנאליות כמו שתמיד חשבה. הן היו די בהירות, והאם תמיד היו לי נמשים? הם היו פזורים על האף המושלם שלו שהייתה עליו צלקת מהפעם ההיא שהלך מכות עם סוורוס בשנה החמישית. והשפתיים שלו נראו רכות ושלחו בלילי מדקרת קנאה. לילי הנידה בראשה והתרחקה כמה צעדים, מופתעת מהסומק שכיסה את לחייו של ג׳יימס.  
"למה שנשב באותו קרון?" פניו הסמוקות של ג׳יימס הוחלפו במבט הנינוח והמתנשא הרגיל שלו והוא התנודד על עקביו, חיוך על פניו. "בדרך כלל המדריכים הראשיים חולקים קרון, לא?" "אתה? מדריך ראשי?" עיניה של לילי נפערו בהפתעה וגבותיה עלו לקו השיער שלה. היא התעלמה מהעילבון שחלף כצל על פניו של ג׳יימס ושילבה את ידיה בהמתנה לתשובה. "כן. קיבלתי את הסיכה בקיץ, והיה כתוב במכתב שאת המדריכה הראשית."  
  
לילי נזכרה במעטפה שקיבלה בעיצומו של חודש אוגוסט, אחרי שבועות של מתח בהן שאלה את עצמה אם דמבלדור באמת ייבחר אותה. כשהמעטפה שהגיעה מבית הספר הייתה עבה יותר מהרגיל, לילי מייד ידעה שקיבלה את התפקיד ואפילט לא טרחה לקרוא את המכתב עד הסוף לפני שהלכה להודיע את החדשות להוריה בהתעלמות מוחלטת מפטוניה ששלחה אליה מבטי שנאה. היא ואחותה הפסיקו להיות קרובות כשהייתה בת אחת עשרה, אבל השתיים הפסיקו לדבר בגיל שש עשרה כשפטוניה נהייתה בלתי נסבלת. לילי הייתה גאה ועקשנית מדי כדי לסלוח לאחותה על המילים הקשות שלה והיא סירבה להגיד לה יותר מכמה מילים למרות תחינותיה של הוריה והצורך שלה לשתף את אחותה שהייתה פעם חברתה הטובה ביותר בהכל.  
  
"אני... לא ידעתי." לילי אמרה במבוכה. ג׳יימס שתק לשנייה, מבט מוזר על פניו לפני שחייך שוב ולקח את המזוודה של לילי בידו האחת ואת קצות אצבעותיה באחרת, מוביל אותה אחריו לקרונות הראשונים ברכבת. "זה בסדר." לילי לא משכה את ידה מידו של ג׳יימס גם אחרי שהתיישבו בקרונות, וכשהוא סוף סוף הרפה אחרי שעתיים של נסיעה כדי לשלם למוכרת בעגלת הממתקים, לילי הסמיקה באדום עז ותחבה את ידה המעקצצת לכיס, מנסה בכל כוחה לא לחייך אל ג׳יימס שהושיט לעברה עוגת קדרה.  
  
במשך שעות הנסיעה בעיקר הוא דיבר, מספר לה על החופשה שלו ועל הוריו, בזמן שלילי צחקה, העירה או שאלה מפעם לפעם. לאחר שלוש שעות על הרכבת היא הבינה שהוא לא היה מציק כשהפסיק לפלרטט איתה והיא לא הופתעה מהציונים המצויינים שקיבל מפרופסור מקגונגל כשניהל איתה שיחה על כישוף צורה ועל הספר למתקדמים שרכשו לשנה השביעית. היא כן הופתעה כשלא אמר שום דבר מטומטם כשבלק, לופין ופטיגרו הגיעו להגיד היי וכשחזרה מהקרון של חברותיה וראתה אותו קורא ספר של מוגלגים מכל הספרים.  
  
"ההוביט?" ג׳יימס חייך ודחף את משקפיו מעלה עם חיוך. "אחד האהובים עליי."  
"לא חשבתי שטהורי דם קוראים ספרי מוגלגים."   
"אני לא כמו כל טהורי הדם."  
"אני יודעת." הם הביטו אחד בשני למשך כמה שניות לפני שלילי הנהנה אל עבר הספר, סומק עז על לחייה. "לאיזה חלק הגעת?"  
  
  
עד סוף הנסיעה לילי ידעה שני דברים בוודאות; אחד, סוכריות ברטי בורטס הן הדבר הכי דוחה שהומצא אי פעם בעולם הקוסמים לא משנה הטעם. השני היה שהיא מתחילה להתאהב בג׳יימס פוטר.   
אבל רק קצת.  
  
  
  
לילי ידעה שהשנה השביעית תהיה שנה קשה, אבל היא לא תיארה לעצמה עד כמה. היא אף פעם לא הייתה מאלה שנשברו בזמן לחץ, אבל כשפרופסור בינס הטיל עליהם לכתוב חיבור באורך 130 סנטימטרים, לילי הייתה על סף דמעות. הדבר היחידי שרצתה לעשות היה ללכת לשפת האגם ולשבת שם, בלי לעשות כלום, אבל גם הכמות הלא אפשרית של שיעורי הבית וגם הגשם הלא פוסק מנעו ממנה לקחת הפסקה. והיה גם עניין ההתאהבות הטיפשית והרנדומלית שלה בג׳יימס שהיה הפרעה מתמדת.   
זאת לא הייתה הפעם הראשונה שהיה לה קראש, כמובן.גם היא פינטזה על מלקולם מת׳יו מרייבנקלו כשעוד היה בבית הספר כמו כל שאר הבנות, וגם היא שמה לב לזה שיש בנים שנראים טוב. טוב מאוד, אפילו. ג׳יימס פוטר תמיד היה ברשימה הזאת, אבל האישיות המתנשאת והילדותית שלו תמיד הרתיעה את לילי למרות שהגועל שלה ממנו הזאת בדרך כלל רק משכה אותו אליה יותר.  
ועכשיו היה הקראש המפגר הזה, שגרם ללילי להרדם מאוחר ולהרגיש פרפור בבטן כל פעם שהיה לה שיעור משותף עם ג׳יימס, מה שקרה כמעט כל הזמן בגלל שלמרות כל החסרונות שלו, ג׳יימס היה מבריק, מה שאמר שהוא היה איתה כמעט בכל שיעור מוגבר.   
  
לילי שנאה את זה, שנאה את הסומק שעלה בלחייה כשג׳יימס עבר לידה במסדרונות, שנאה את החוסר שליטה וחוסר האונים שמילאו אותה כל פעם שראתה אותו. התסכול שחשה מהמחשבה על זה שתשומת הלב שנתן לה ג׳יימס מאז היו בני אחת עשרה הייתה רק משחק, רק הרגל מוזר שדבק בנער שהחליף חברה כל חודשיים, גרמה לה לרצות לבעוט במשהו. ג׳יימס וסיריוס היו ידועים בתור החתיכים של השכבה שרק חיכו לנערה הבאה שתתאהב בהם, מה שלא לקח הרבה זמן. לילי צפתה בהם מסובבים בנות מסביב לאצבע הקטנה מהשנה הרביעית וזה תמיד מילא אותה בגועל וכעס עליהם. עכשיו היא הרגישה בעיקר קנאה. ושנאה עצמית. השנה האחרונה שלה בהוגוורטס לא הייתה אמורה להיות ככה. היא הייתה אמורה להיות שנה בלתי נשכחת של למידה וחויות, לא של חוסר בטחון וכעס. לילי קיללה את חוסר המזל המחורבן שלה שתמיד היה שם כדי להרוס לה את התכניות.  
  
"לילי?" לילי הרימה את עיניה בבהלה ונרגעה כשראתה שהיד שניערה אותה מחלום הבלהות שלה הייתה של ג׳יימס. "את בסדר?" לילי הנהנה במהירות ופיהקה לתוך ידה, עיניה שורפות מרוב עייפות. "כן, פשוט נרדמתי... אוף, מחר המבחן בשיקויים ולא סיימתי לעבור על כל החומר." לילי עלעלה בספר בפאניקה. "כאילו שאת צריכה ללמוד." ג׳יימס גיחך והתיישב לידה על הכורסה שהייתה לגמרי קטנה מדי לשניהם. לילי התעלמה מהירך שלו שהייתה צמודה לשלה וקיוותה שהיד שלו שהייתה סנטימטרים משלה לא גרמה לה להאדים לגמרי. "בטח שאני צריכה. סלגהורן לא ייתן לי ציון טוב רק בגלל שאני במועדון המטומטם שלו-"   
"הוא ייתן לך ציון מעולה בגלל שאת התלמידה הכי טובה בשיקויים בשכבה שלנו, לילי. אני די בטוח שרוב תלמידי רייבנקלו מקנאים בך על זה."   
"קודם כל," לילי אמרה מבעד לחיוך מוחמא שהתפשט על פניה. "אני לא התלמידה הכי טובה בשכבה, סוורוס הרבה יותר מוכשר ממני בשיקויים. שנית, זה שאני טובה בזה לא אומר שאני לא צריכה ללמוד. אתה מתכונן לשינוי צורה למרות שמקגונגל הודתה שאתה אחד התלמידים המוכשרים ביותר שהיא אי פעם לימדה!" ג'יימס חייך חיוך רחב. "אני חייב להודות שזה כנראה ההישג הכי גדול שלי בחיים. ובבקשה אל תשווי את עצמך לסנייפ, את מעליו בכמה רמות." לילי גלגלה את עיניה אבל לא אמרה דבר. הם ישבו ביחד ושתקו, מה שלהפתעתה של לילי לא הרגיש לה מביך או מוזר כלל, עד שהיא הביטה בשעון המתכת שהיה תלוי על הקיר וקפצה על רגליה. "מצטערת פוטר, אבל כבר שלוש ואני ממש חייבת ללכת לישון." "אין בעיה, אוונס." ג'יימס חייך אבל לילי נשבעה שהיא יכלה להבחין בשמץ של אכזבה בעיניו החומות. "נתראה מחר?"  
"נתראה מחר."   
  
  
  
לילי יצאה מהמרתף, נאנחת בהקלה אחרי המבחן בן השעה וחצי שבהם נדרשו להכין שיקוי של פליקס פליציס. סלגהורן הגניב בחשאי בקבוקון מהשיקוי המושלם שהכינה והבטיח לה ציון מעולה כרגיל, ולילי הודתה לו ובו זמנית ניסתה להתעלם כמה שיותר מצחקוקו של ג'יימס שהיה עם הקדרה שלו כמה מטרים מימינה. היא יצאה לחצר, ודפדפה בלוח המבחנים שלה כשלפתע התנגשה במישהו וכמעט נפלה לפני שיד אחזה בגלימתה והחזירה לה את שיווי משקלה.  
"אני כל כך מצטערת! לא הסתכלתי-" לילי נעצרה בבת אחת כשראתה מי עומד מולה, עם העיניים השחורות היוקדות והשיער השחור שהתארך מאז דיברו לאחרונה. "סנייפ." סוורוס נשך את שפתו, כאילו חיפש מה לומר אבל לילי המשיכה ללכת, בלי כל כוונה להגיד למי שהיה פעם חברה הטוב ביותר עוד מילה אחת.   
"חכי, לילי!"

"מה אתה רוצה?" לילי אפילו לא הסתובבה או נעצרה כדי לחכות לסנייפ שהלך אחרי במהירות. "אני לא רוצה לדבר איתך, חשבתי שהבהרתי את הנקודה הזאת." סנייפ נאנח בכעס.  
  
"כבר אמרתי לך שאני מתנצל, עברו כבר שנתיים!" לילי נעצרה באחת והסתובבה אליו במבט כה זועם שסנייפ כשל לאחור. "זה הופך את זה לבסדר?"   
"לא." סנייפ הביט בה במבט מתחנן, כמו שהיה מסתכל עליה בשנה השלישית כדי שלא תדבר עם רמוס או שלא תכנע להצעות של פוטר. "את חייבת להבין. יש... כל כך הרבה דברים שאני מצטער עליהם."   
"כן." לילי אמרה בקול נוקשה. "גם אני." לילי הסתובבה פעם אחרונה והלכה בהחלטיות לעבר עץ האלון הענק שהיה בקצר המדשאה, והפעם סנייפ לא עקב אחריה.  
  
לילי התיישבה לצידו של גזע העץ שהיה כל כך גדול עד שלא יכלה לראות את האנשים שדיברו בקולניות מצידו האחר. היא הוציאה מתיקה את ספר תולדות הקסם שלה והתחילה לקרוא שוב את סיכומה על גרינדלוולד כששמה לב שהקולות מוכרים.   
"כבר הזכרתי שאני שונא את סלגהורן? הקרפד המתנוון הזה. אם הוא עוד פעם אחת ישווה אותי לרגולוס או יתלונן על זה שלא שובצתי בסלית'רין כדי להשלים את ה'סדרה' המזדיינת שלו, אני נשבע-" "תרגע, רך כף." רמוס לופין צחק וקטע את סיריוס בלאק שעמד לפלוט עוד איומים וקללות עסיסיות. "הצלחת לרקוח את השיקוי הזה לפחות?" סיריוס נאנח בדרמטיות.   
"הריח הנוראי של סנייפ הפריע לי כמובן, אתם יודעים שקשה לי להיות ברדיוס של מאה מטרים מסביבו, אבל נראה לי שהלך די טוב, למרות שהשיקוי היה כהה וסמיך מדי."  
"שלי היה ירוק." לילי זיהתה את קולו הגבוה של פיטר פטיגרו, היחידי מהחבורה שלהם שאיתו בחיים לא דיברה. "סלגהורן אפילו לא ידע מה להגיד לי."   
"אתה מצליח להפתיע אותי כל פעם מחדש, זנב תולע!" ג'יימס פוטר נשמע מורשם ומיואש בו זמנית(ליבה של לילי לגמרי לא עצר פעימה לשמע קולו. הוא לא).  
"לא כולנו יכולים להיות המצטיינים של הכיתה כמוך, פוטר. למרות שאתה כבר לא ממש ההכי טוב אה?"   
"כבר אמרתי לך שלילי יותר מוצלחת ממך, ג'יימס." לילי חייכה מדבריו של רמוס, שבמשך השנים הפך לחבר קרוב שלה.   
"אני כבר יודע את זה, רמוס." ג'יימס נשמע אחרת, נימה עצבנית הייתה מהולה ביהירות הרגילה של קולו הנמוך. "אבל כבר לא ממש אכפת לי."  
  
היה שקט לכמה שניות. "לא אכפת לך?" סיריוס נשמע מופתע. "לא. החלטתי שהגיע הזמן לעבור הלאה. כבר בזבזתי יותר מדי זמן עם הקראש הזה."  
"אבל מה עם כל הדיבורים על זה שהיא אשת החלומות והאש בשיער שלה וכל החרא הזה?"  
"נגמר. חשבתי על זה, אוונס לא שווה את המאמץ בכל מקרה, שיער ג'ינג'י והתנהגות של סנובית עשירה הם לא הטייפ שלי."  
"לא אמרת שלילי היא האב טיפוס לטייפ שלך? אמרת שאתה הולך להזמין אותה לצאת."   
"זה היה מזמן. אני חושב על להזמין את ננסי ביירס מרייבנקלו להוגסמיד בכל מקרה." שוב היה שקט עד שרמוס התחיל לדבר על המבחנים הבאים, להוט להחליף נושא.  
לילי קמה בשקט ממקומה ליד העץ ואספה את התיק שלה בשפתיים קפוצות. היא הרגישה דמעות מעקצצות בעיניה והיא מיהרה למצמץ ולהעלים אותן, צובטת את זרועה כדי לא לתת לעצמה לבכות. היא לא תתן לעצמה להשבר ממשהו שאף פעם לא היה שלה.  
  
  
לילי ציפתה לכך שדברים יהיו שונים עכשיו שג'יימס החליט להפסיק לרדוף אחריה.  
מה שהיא לא ציפתה לו הוא התעלמות מוחלטת. זה היה כאילו שג'יימס החליט להעמיד פנים שלילי אפילו לא קיימת. הוא לא ענה כשהיא איחלה לו ולחבריו בוקר טוב, קם ממקומו על הספה הגדולה בחדר המועדון כשלילי ישבה בצידה השני, והוא לא השתתף בשיחות שלילי הייתה כלולה בהן.  
לילי לא התרגשה מכך. היא לא נשברה או הרגישה שיברון לב, למרות שכך חששה שיקרה. במקום זאת, היא עטתה את המסיכה קרירה, הסנובית והמרוחקת שלמדה ללבוש בשנה הרביעית כשג'יימס נהיה יותר ויותר מציק. היא לעגה לדבריו בשיעורים, לחשה הערות ציניות לתשובותיו, היא אפילו צחקה ברשעות כשהשיקוי שלו נזל לכל עברי החדר בשיקויים. היה מוזר לחזור להיות כלבה כלפי ג'יימס אחרי שנתיים של רגיעה ביניהם, אבל לילי הפסיקה להרגיש אשמה בכל פעם שראתה את ג'יימס מדבר עם ננסי, כשחילק לכל הכיתה מצרכים לשיקויים חוץ מלה או כשבקושי הגיב כשדיברה אליו בזמן המשמרות שלהם בתור מדריכים ראשים.   
אולי היה עדיף ככה בכל מקרה.   
  
  
  
החברות שלה שמו לב.   
"תגידי," אליס פתחה את השיחה בארוחת הבוקר של יום רביעי, משתדלת להסתכל יותר על צלחת החביתה שלה מאשר על עיניה הירוקות של לילי.   
"מה קורה איתך ועם פוטר?" לילי נגסה במאפין ועלעלה בעיתון. "אני לא יודעת על מה את מדברת."   
"אתם כבר לא מדברים. אתם אפילו לא מסתכלים אחד על שני." לילי הניחה את העיתון. "למה זה כל כך מוזר?"  
"כי חשבנו..." מרי רכנה מעל הצלחת הריקה שלה לעבר לילי. "שקורה ביניכם משהו."   
לילי צחקה בקול רם, צחוק שצרם באוזניה ונשמע לא משכנע בכלל.   
"משהו? נו באמת, את חשבת שאני אצא עם מישהו כמו פוטר? אני לא מטומטמת. אני בחיים לא אצא עם הסנוב האידיוט-"  
"איזה כיף לקבל פרץ של ביטחון עצמי על הבוקר אה?" ג'יימס התיישב במושב מול אליס, מבט חסר רגש על פניו. רמוס, סיריוס ופיטר התיישבו לידו באיטיות, כל אחד מהם עוטה הבעה שנעה בין סקרנות לחשש. לילי, שישבה מול רמוס, הבחינה באופן שבו תופף באצבעותיו בעצבנות בעודו מעביר את מבטו ממנה לג'יימס שוב ושוב, כאילו יכל להרגיש במתח הכבד ביניהם.  
"בוקר טוב." מרי חייכה לרווחה לעבר הבנים שהחזירו לה כולם חיוך (חוץ מפיטר שלחייו הסמיקו באדום עז). "מפתיע לראות אתכם מגיעים מוקדם לארוחת הבוקר."   
"לא ישנו בכלל," סיריוס משך בכתפיו והעמיס על צלחתו ערימות של טוסט וביצות עין בלי לשים לב למבט הגועל ששלחה אליו תלמידת שנה חמישית בעודו מכסה את ערימת האוכל בסירופ מייפל סמיך. "שכחנו מהמבחן של מקגונגל היום, ואף אחד מאיתנו לא מספיק מטורף כדי לגשת בלי ללמוד." רמוס הנהן ופיהק. "אני די בטוח שיש לי לפחות חודשיים של שעות שינה להשלים אחרי השנה הזאת. אני אפילו לא בטוח שאצליח היום, אני די גרוע בשינוי צורה."  
"הייתי מצפה ממך להיות דווקא טוב במקצוע הזה." ג'יימס גיחך. שלושת הבנים האחרים צחקו בקול רם שעורר את תשומת ליבן של תלמידות הפלפאף חולפות.   
"למה אתה מתכוון?" לילי הרימה גבה בבלבול.   
"זה לא עניינך, אוואנס. אל תדחפי את האף." הצחוק בשולחן השתתק וכולם הביטו בג'יימס בהפתעה. גבותיה של לילי עליו אפילו גבוה יותר על מצחה, תערובת של זעם, עילבון ופליאה מהטון הקריר. "מה הבעיה שלך בדיוק?"   
"אין לי שום בעיה. כנראה שכדאי לך לבדוק מה המצב אצלך."  
  
לילי קמה ממקומה בבת אחת והסתכלה על ג'יימס במבט זועם. החריקה של כסאה על הרצפה עורר את תשומת לבם של אנשים רבים סביבה אבל אפילו לא היה לה אכפת מהאנשים סביב שהסתכלו עליה. אולי אם לא הייתה כלכך כועסת ופגועה, ואולי אם זה לא היה ג'יימס, היא הייתה עוזבת את זה ושמה לב לכמה שהויכוח הזה היה מטופש וחסר פואנטה. אבל הדבר היחידי שהצד הלא הגיוני שלה יכל לחשוב עליו היו מילותיו של ג'יימס מתחת לעץ, מבטיו הקרירים והדרך שבה הביט בה בחוסר עניין מוחלט.  
"מה אמרת?" ג'יימס קם ממקומו גם הוא ולילי ראתה שכל האולם הגדול הביט בהם כעת. לשבריר שנייה שאלה את עצמה מה סוורוס חושב על המצב הזה, ואז היא נזכרה שלא אכפת לה ממנו.   
"תירגעי."   
"אני לא ארגע, פוטר. אתה לא תדבר אליי ככה."  
"אלוהים ישמור, למה את נהיית כל כך עצבנית ממשהו כל כך קטן-" אבל ג'יימס לא הספיק לסיים את המשפט שלו. לילי תפסה את כוס מיץ התפוזים העצומה של סיריוס ושפכה את כל תוכנה לעבר ג'יימס. חולצתו הלבנה הוכתמה בכתום, שערו המבולגן השתטח ונרטב כשבא במגע עם המיץ הדביק וטיפות נטפו ממשקפיו המרובעים.   
עיניה של לילי נפערו והיא רק הספיקה לראות מה שכמעט נראה כמו עצב על פניו לפני ששמעה קול כועס מאחוריה.   
"מה לעזעזל אתם עושים?" לילי הסתובבה באיטיות כשזיהתה את הקול. פרופסור מקגונגל נראתה רותחת, לחייה היו סגולות מזעם ועיניה הפעורות השוו לה מראה של ינשוף זועם.  
"איזו מין התנהגות זאת אמורה להיות? ככה באמצע ארוחת בוקר? ועוד משני תלמידי שנה שביעית שגם מדריכים ראשיים בנוסף לכל?" סיריוס פתח את פיו להגיב וקפא כשהפרופסור הצביעה עליו בנוקשות בלי להוריד את מבטה מלילי וג'יימס.   
"סתום את הפה, בלק! אני לא יודעת מה קורה פה, אבל שתדעו שאני מאוכזבת משניכם. חמישים נקודות יורדות לגרפינדור, ואני אחכה לשניכם במשרד שלי בשעה תשע לעונש שלכם."  
היא התרחקה מהם בצעדים מהירים ובגב זקוף, בלי לחכות לתגובה. לילי הביטה בה מתרחקת ומתיישבת בחזרה במקומה ליד דמבלדור שנראה משועשע במיוחד. היא קפצה בהפתעה כשהסתכל עליה בחזרה וחייך כאילו ידע בדיוק מה היא חושבת. חריקה נוספת של כיסא הפנתה את תשומת ליבה והיא שתקה בזמן שג'יימס אסף את חפציו בתנועות רועדות, עיניו מושפלות בבושה. הוא יצא מהאולם בצעדים מהירים ולא חיכה לחבריו שמיהרו אחריו (חוץ מסיריוס שכרע תחת ערימת טוסטים והיה נראה הרבה פחות נסער משאר האנשים שחזו בריב של לילי וג'יימס.)  
  
"זה היה..." אליס כחכחה בגרונה ומרי פרצה בצחוק. "מעניין."  
"אוח, תסתמי." לילי קברה את פניה בזרועותיה, קרועה בין הרצון לצחוק על המיץ שעוד טיפטף ממשקפיו של ג'יימס לבין הרצון לבכות מזה שלא טרח להביט בה לפני שעזב.   
  
  
הפרופסור מקגונגל לא אמרה מילה בזמן שהובילה את ג'יימס ולילי מהמשרד שלה לעבר המרתפים.   
שלושתם ירדו במדרגות בשקט מתוח, ולילי הגניבה מבטים לג'יימס שהשתדל ככל יכולתו שלא להתקרב לכיוונה. ידיה נקפצו לאגרופים והיא נשמה באיטיות, מנסה לא לחשוב יותר מדי על כל דבר שקשור לג'יימס, מה שהיה די קשה כשעמד ממש לידה.   
אחרי זמן מה הם הגיעו סוף סוף למרתפים, ולילי קיללה את עצמה על שלא חשבה להביא משהו חם. אוויר קפוא ולח עמד באוויר ולילי רעדה קלות והביטה בקנאה בג'יימס שלבש סוודר עבה והידק את הצמר סביבו.  
"אתם הולכים למיין את כל החומרים שבמחסני השיקויים כמו שהם ממיונים בכיתות, תוכלו למצוא כפפות בארונות. אני מצפה מהמדפים האלה להיות נקיים ומסודרים כשאחזור, ומיותר לציין שאסור לכם להשתמש בשרביטים. כל אחד מכם יהיה באחד מהמחסנים, בלי דיבורים."היא הביטה בהם במבט נוקשה שהיה קר אפילו יותר מהחסנים המאובקים. "אני יכולה לסמוך על כל אחד מכם שיישאר בפינה שלו ולא ילך לריב עם השני כמו ילדים בני ארבע?" לילי וג'יימס הנהנו ומקגונגל הלכה.  
  
שניהם נשארו עומדים בדממה למשך כמה שניות עד שלילי הסתובבה אל ג'יימס כדי להכריז שהיא בוחרת במחסן הימני, אבל לפני שיכלה להוציא מילה ג'יימס הלך למחסן השמאלי בלי להביט בה, טורק את הדלת העתיקה מאחוריו. לילי הביטה בזעם בדלת הסגורה. לרגע עלה בה הרצון להיכנס למחסן אחרי ג'יימס ולבעוט בו, אבל אז נזכרה בדבריה של פרופסור מקגונגל שלא תשמח במיוחד אם תגיע ותראה מחסנים מבולגנים ודו קרב מתנהל בין שני המדריכים הראשיים מגריפנדור.   
  
לילי נכנסה לחדר האפלולי בתחושת תבוסה והחלה במיון המדפים הארוכים שהיו גדושים בחומרים מצחינים.  
הדבקת התוויות על הצנצנות וסידורן לפי קטגוריות הייתה עבודה משעממת אבל די פשוטה בשביל לילי שהייתה טובה בשיקויים, מה שלא היה בהכרח יתרון, כי הדבר היחידי שיכלה לחשוב עליו היה ג'יימס. לילי חשבה שוב ושוב על הימים האחרונים שבהם היו מגעילים אחד לשני, על הדרך שבה התסכל עליה כששפכה עליו את המיץ בבוקר, על גבו המתרחק והדלת שנטרקה בלי שום מילה.   
  
כל הסיטואציה הייתה מטומטמת, היא הייתה חייבת להודות. כל הריב הזה התחיל רק בגלל ששמעה אותו אומר שהוא רוצה להתגבר עליה, ולמרות שהדרך בה התנהג לא הייתה הכי טובה ונחמדה, היא לא יכלה לכעוס עליו בגלל שהוא רצה לעבור הלאה.   
היא אף פעם לא נתנה לו סיבה להאמין שיקרה ביניהם משהו, והייתה לו הזכות לרצות להיפטר מהקראש עליה, במיוחד אחרי כל הפעמים בהן דחתה אותו.   
לילי נתקפה בושה כשנזכרה בחלק מהפעמים שבהן דחתה אותו.  
ביציאה הראשונה להוגסמיד בשנה השלישית, במסיבה שאורגנה בחדר המועדון של הפלפאף כשהם ניצחו בגביע הקווידיץ', בנשף חג המולד של השנה החמישית, במסיבת ליל כל הקדושים של השנה השישית.  
שוב ושוב, ג'יימס רצה שהיא תהיה זאת שתצא איתו. שוב ושוב הוא ביקש והתעקש, ולילי חייכה חיוך קטן כששמה לב שבכל פעם הוא עשה זאת בדרך מיוחדת ואקסטרה שנגעה לליבה גם כשנרתעה בזלזול מהנער עם השיער המבולגן. הוא אף פעם לא היה מגעיל כשאמרה לא, תמיד כיבד את הסירוב ואמר לסיריוס לפסיק כשחברו הטוב ניסה לשכנע אותה.  
כל פעם, כשדחתה אותו שוב ושוב, הוא רק חייך חיוך שהיה מאוכזב אבל משום מה חדור מוטיבציה. "בפעם הבאה את תגידי כן, אוונס."  
הוא אמר את זה בכל פעם.

ידה של לילי קפאה סביב צנצנת מלאה בחיפושיות מתות. היא בהתה בחרקים הקטנים למה שהרגיש כמו נצח, מוחה מסתחרר מראש מחשבות.   
"אני צריכה להתנצל." היא מלמלה ועזבה את הצנצנת.  
לילי קילפה מידיה את כפפות העור הישנות וכמעט רצה לעבר הדלת, מעבירה את ידה בשיערה בניסיון לסדר אותו.   
כשפתחה את הדלת היא הופתעה לראות את ג'יימס מתקרב אליה מהמחסן שלו.  
  
"אני-"   
"רק רציתי-"  
ג'יימס חייך ולילי הכריחה את עצמה לא להתעכב על הגומה על לחיו."תתחילי את, מצטער."  
"אני," לילי נשמה עמוק וניסתה לא להסמיק. "אני רוצה להתנצל. על היום בבוקר. זה לא היה במקום, ואני הייתי די מגעילה אלייך בימים האחרונים, אז אני מצטערת."  
ג'יימס מצמץ בפליאה. "אמ. למה את מתנצלת?"   
"מה?"   
"אני זה שהיה מגעיל אליי קודם. לא הייתי צריך לדבר אלייך ככה, זה לא היה בסדר. אני רוצה גם להתנצל על הכל."  
"אה."  
"אני מקווה שאת כבר לא כועסת עליי."  
"לא, בכלל לא. אל תדאג."   
"אני לא מופתע. קשה לעמוד בקסם שלי ולכעוס עליי הרבה זמן." ג'יימס חייך ביהירות ללילי שחייכה בתגובה וגלגלה את עיניה כמעט מתוך הרגל. "אל תעוף על עצמך, פוטר."   
"טוב, צודקת. אבל באמת, תודה שסלחת לי."  
"אין לך על מה להודות לי. כל הריב הזה היה מפגר בכל מקרה."  
"כן, נכון." ג'יימס צחק. "זה מה שרמוס וסיריוס אמרו לי. פיטר אמר ששנינו כמו זוג נשוי שרבים אבל תמיד חוזרים אחד לשני."   
לילי הביטה בו בהפתעה וג'יימס הפסיק לצחוק כשקלט מה אמר. "כאילו, לא בקטע כזה, את יודעת." לחייו של ג'יימס האדימו. "אני חושב שמכל הדחיות שלך אפשר להגיע למסקנה שאנחנו בכלל לא ביחד בקטע כזה."  
  
"כן." לילי צחקקה בחוסר נוחות. ג'יימס יצר איתה קשר עין ולילי הרגישה מהופנטת תחת עיניו החומות.  
  
בחיים שלה לא רצתה להיות קרובה אליו כמו עכשיו.   
  
"עדיף שנחזור לעבודה. מקגונגל יכולה להיות די מפחידה כתלמידים בעונש משאירים אותה ערה עד מאוחר."   
"צודק. בהצלחה."  
לילי חזרה למחסן שלה וסגרה את הדלת. היא הלכה ושוב העמיסה את הקופסאות על המדפים באיטיות, מרגישה כאילו היד שלה שוקלת טון. מוחה שוב חזר לעיניו של ג'יימס, וידיה רעדו קלות.  
  
"לעזעזל עם זה."  
היא הטיחה את הקופסא, צעדה לעבר הדלת ופתחה אותה בתנופה.   
ג'יימס היה בצידה השני. הוא עמד בדיוק מולה, כל כך קרוב עד שהייתה צריכה להרים את ראשה כדי לראות כמו שצריך את עיניו שהביטו בה מעבר למשקפיים מלוכלות וקצוות שיער שחורות. לפני שהבינה מה היא עושה, לילי תפסה בשולי גלימתו של ג'יימס ונישקה אותו.   
זה נמשך שנייה אחת, וג'יימס הסתכל עליה בהלם מוחלט וגבותיו התקמטו בבלבול לפני שתפס את פניה בהיסוס. הוא קירב את פניה אל שלו במה שהרגיש כמו שעות, כאילו נותן לה זמן להתחרט ולברוח, ולילי החליטה להבהיר את רצונה כשפגשה אותו באמצע הדרך, זרועותיה נכרכות סביב צווארו ומושכות אותו למחסן.   
  
  
  
  
"אני רואה שעשיתם פה עבודה טובה."   
הפרופסור מקגונגל הסתכלה על שני תלמידיה במעט פחות נוקשות מכמה שעות לפני כן. שניהם הנהנו אליה והגניבו מבטים אחד אל השני בחיוכים מבוישים ולחיים סמוקות.  
"יופי. לכו מיד למיטות שלכם, ושזה לא יקרה שוב."   
היא לא הייתה צריכה לחזור על ההוראה פעמיים. לילי וג'יימס הלכו במהירות במעלה המדרגות, ומינרווה מקגונגל חייכה חיוך נדיר כשראתה את ידיהם שלובות זו בזו, כאילו שם מקומן. 


End file.
